ElHigh
by RavenRena
Summary: Rena is going to public school? I wonder what happened at her old private school? Also, what with all the weird stares. Crazier experiences are on their way to come! HIATUS Taking a big break but still will be updated. Also may be creating a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(?)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

I can't believe it! It's my first day at a public school.

 _Oh no, I can't believe it. It's my first day at a public school_

What if I don't make any friends? What if everyone hates me?

I look down at my chest.

What if they all think I'm a who-

I heard something outside come to a screeching halt. I look through my window and see the school bus coming to my stop. I quickly get my clothes on and I speed down the stairs. I rush out the door ready to get on the bus. As soon as I'm ready to get on, I tripped on the crooked pavement and fell straight on my face. I looked up and I saw everyone laughing from the bus windows, along with that, the doors that were open are now closed.

 _You're Kidding, Right_ _?_

I got myself together and I started walking to school. As I was on my way, I saw some hooded figures ganging up on one dark-skinned teenager. He seemed to have some mechanical arm attached to him and many tattoos. One of the figures held a knife in its hand and the teenager seemed unaffected like he had been in a situation like this before. I wanted to get a closer look so I hid behind a bush nearby.

 _I'm already gonna be late. This won't hurt, right?_

I carefully looked at the situation, though the man was calm through everything that was happening. Then everything just flashed before my eyes. The hooded figures were on the ground and he seemed to be looking directly at me. I prayed that he wouldn't find me and it appears that he didn't. I let out a huge sigh… bad idea.

"Who's there?" The man asked, more like yelled. I stayed quiet hoping he wouldn't find me.

"You know I can see you, right?

"What!?" I quickly jump out of the bush looking straight at him. He laughs at me.

"I never did actually see you, I just knew someone was there," He said while smirking.

I felt my cheeks heating from being embarrassed.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked me.

"My name is Rena, I used to go to a private school. Now I am attending Velder High School." I bow to him.

"Your first day huh? Raven, I go to Velder High School also." I got lost in his eyes for a second.

"It's 8:15 you know, school started 30 minutes ago." My eyes widened.

"Oh no! My first day of school and I'm late!"

"C'mon grab onto my arm, we'll get there in no time."

I quickly grab onto his arm and we're rushing through the sidewalk, in about 2 minutes we were there.

"Thanks! I'll see you again?"

"Probably not," He said as he started walking away.

I looked for classroom E101 and I finally saw it. I walked through the classroom doors hoping not to cause any attention to myself but I didn't get exactly what I wanted.

"Rena! Late on your first day of school? I'll have you know I do not tolerate tardiness!" The teacher yelled

I felt everyone's eyes on me, some eyes weren't directed at my face.

"Hey, she's hot I'd let her-"

"That's enough out of you" Raven walked into the classroom, the howler immediately shut up. All eyes were on him now.

"Oh look my 'favorite' student," The teacher said with obvious sarcasm.

"You were late too huh? How many tardies does that make this year?" The teacher asked, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Clearly not enough times to make you quiet about it," Raven replied while rolling his eyes.

"RAVE-"

"Anyway, she came with me, I guess I made her late. I got into some trouble before school and she followed. Actually more like she hid into a bush, but still." Raven said.

 _Did he really have to say that? Now people think I'm a stalker. On top of everything, why is everyone staring at me so weirdly for being close to Raven? Maybe that's the problem, huh._

"Trouble huh, I suppose this was a gang fight? You know if you keep getting into trouble, it could affect many things, especially your grades."

"Not like anyone would care" Raven muttered.

"I'm sure your parents would," I said while smiling gently at him.

I thought I said the right thing but everyone gasped at me and looked back at Raven, even the teacher stared wide at me. But I didn't understand. (A/N: Yes I started a sentence with 'but' fight me)

"Just go sit down," Raven said to me, but he looked, remorseful?

I did as I was told and I took my seat to a purple headed petite girl.

"Wow, you really don't 'know' who he is, do you? My name's Aisha" She said to me.

"Did I hit a touchy subject while talking to him?" I asked.

"You shouldn't even be really talking to him, he's bad news. I'm Elsword by the way" Replied the redhead.

For the whole lesson I thought about what he said, but I also thought about Raven.

 **K Well That's it for the first chapter and I'm gonna make the second one like right now!**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(?)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

I was thinking about Raven so much that I didn't even realize it was time for lunch.

"Hey! Earth to Rena!" Aisha kept shouting.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking."

"Let's go to lunch!" Elsword happily yelled.

"Geez. Hyper much shorty?" Aisha snorted.

"You have a problem with that flaty. Also, who are YOU calling short? I'm taller than you." Elsword smirked.

"ARGH! You jerk, you don't have to point it out you cherry head." Aisha retorted.

"Really now grape?" Elsword replied.

"I'm getting really FED UP WITH YOU TWO" I yelled as a dark aura surrounded me.

"Now do you two really want to keep fighting?" I said as they were cowering in fear.

"Uh, No," They both said.

"Good, then lets head to lunch," I said as we walked out the empty classroom.

I walked into the noisy cafeteria and tried looking for a place to sit. Elsword and Aisha were waving for me to come over to their table but I saw Raven sitting at the table farthest from everyone. I remembered what Elsword said, but Raven looked really lonely.

I walked over to Raven's lonesome table and sat down next to him. Everyone stared at me during the process which made it slightly embarrassing.

"Hi, Raven!" I said cheerfully.

No response

"Raven?"

 _Still_ no response

I sigh, "Look if it's about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to"

"I don't care about this morning. Why did you come here?" Raven replied

"You looked lonely. Thought you could use some company?"

"Well, I prefer to be alone" He got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

 _I'm sure he'll change he just needs some friends_

The rest of the day was normal except for the occasional fights between Elsword and Aisha.

 _Those two are really cute together, aren't they?_

Anyway, I left my final class of the day and I headed outside waiting near the entrance of the school, waiting for Raven or at least Elsword and Aisha to walk me home. Although there was a _very_ slim chance Raven would say yes. I waited until…

"Hey cutie, where are you going after school?" A stranger walking up to me asked. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I told him I was going straight home.

"Oh, that's no fun. How about you come to my place?" The man said seductively.

"Umm, no thanks I'll be going now" I start to laugh nervously.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and shoves me against the wall. I start to scream. He quickly covers my mouth.

He gets really close.

"Tonights gonna be fun, and by the way your screaming, it'll be noisy as well" He whispers. I tried screaming but it's no use. Suddenly his grip on my shoulder loosens and he's on the ground unconscious. I look up to see Raven standing over me.

"Are you gonna stand up or what?" He started to get impatient.

"Oh, sorry" I quickly stand up and brush off my clothes. I wanted to ask him if he would like to walk home with me, but he already started on his way, luckily I quickly followed.

I heard him grunt while I was right next to him, I figured maybe I should ask a couple questions.

"So Raven, can you tell me more about yourself?"

He didn't reply

"Raven?"

Still nothing

I walked right in front of him and he stopped.

"Listen, I know we just meet randomly on the streets today, but it would at least be nice if you could talk to me and stop acting like nobody cares!"

"I ask again. Why do you care how I feel?"

"Why wouldn't I? You may have a tough facade but I know deep inside you feel sadness, or pain, or something else. Now would it hurt to ask some personal questions?" I said hoping he would get mad. Instead, he looked surprised. I was surprised myself I didn't even know how close my face was to his.

"Fine ask away but this doesn't mean I have to answer everything"

"Okay, How old are you?"

"15"

"What's something that makes you happy?"

"Watching my enemies defeat"

"Wow okay. Um how about your parents" He froze

 _Now that I think of it, that was a dumb question_

"Oh I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that," I said as he sighed.

"It happened when I was 7 years old"

" _Mommy! Daddy! Let's go the park is right there!"_

" _Wait, Raven! Don't go through there!"_

 _I thought it was safe_

" _It's an easier way though mom! Let's go!_

 _I should have listened_

" _NO, RAVEN DO-"_

 _I was confronted by 3 gang members_

" _Hey kid, SCRAM"_

 _I was so dumb at the time_

" _You're not the boss of me!"_

" _What did you just say to me kid?"_

 _He drew out his gun and pointed it right at me_

" _Give us 1,000,000, ED or the kid is dead"_

 _My mom got onto her knees_

" _Please, I'm begging you, let my son go!"_

 _He didn't listen and shot my mom in the leg_

 _My dad grabbed my hand and ran_

 _We didn't get far until they shot my dad_

 _I had nowhere else to go_

By this time I was shocked and in tears by Raven's story.

"I haven't told anyone about this, so you're lucky" He smirked.

 _I kinda feel special because of that_

I smiled at him and wiped off my tears, and I swear I saw him blush.

"We're only 5 houses away from where I live, I just have one more question"

"Go ahead"

"Well, where did you get that mechanical arm from?"

"After what happened to my parents, I was still captured by one of the gang members. Then they affixed this arm to me"

"What does it do?" As I stared at attentively.

"I thought you said one more question" He smirked again.

"Oh, well-

"Nah, I'm kidding. I don't really know, but I do know I get angry easily with it. It pretty much doesn't want me to be happy"

"Why isn't it doing anything right now?"

"I guess I'm too happy for it to control me right now" He smiled. He actually smiled. From what I heard I didn't think he could do that. I also couldn't help but blush.

 _Do I really make him happy? Gosh, I'm already falling for him._

"Rena, stay back and don't talk," Raven said.

"What's wrong?" I quietly replied while hiding behind him

"Well, if it isn't Raven? Who do ya get behind there eh?" A mysterious stranger said.

"No one" Raven replied quickly. They got a closer look.

"Aww, Raven's got a girlfriend, isn't that nice. She's pretty hot too, you have some good taste" He started licking his lips.

 _I know he told me not to talk, but I have had enough!_

"I'm sick of you perverted guys disrespecting women and only caring about their bodies! I mean do you guys have any brain cells that don't belong to a woman's breasts?" I looked at the stranger, clearly, I should've said nothing.

"Rena! What happened to not talking? Let me deal with this" Raven yelled.

"Yawn~ I've had enough of her already" The mysterious person clapped their hands twice. Suddenly two other hooded figures came up behind us.

Ehhh, save her for later, take her away!" He yelled.

"Wait, WHAT!?" I screamed as the two figures started taking me away.

"RAVEN!" I was struggling and resisting until everything faded black.

 **Well, that was longer than I expected… I didn't really mean to write this much but oh well**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(?)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Raven's POV**

I see Rena kicking and struggling out of the grips of the gang members. I felt Banthus' breath on me.

"I promise we won't hurt her. She seems like a good girl. You're one lucky guy, but maybe we could share?" Banthus said.

"Leave Rena out of this! Plus she is _not_ my girlfriend!" I said.

"But you wish she were, don't you? Anyway just join us again Raven and we'll let her go" He said. I look behind me and see Rena still in their arms but unconscious.

"You guys were the reasons for my parents' death," I said in a low voice.

"I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU"

I grab a hold of Banthus' throat and start slowly choking him. I hear a thud and I see both gang members, that were previously holding Rena, coming to me. They start taking my hands off of his throat as Banthus takes quick, shallow breaths. I start punching and kicking the gang members, until one brought out a knife and stabbed me in the abdomen.

I started yelling in pain and agony. I didn't know how loud I was yelling until Rena woke up.

"RAVEN!"

"Stay… down" I said the best I can. I collapsed on the ground and I couldn't bear the pain any longer.

I looked up and saw Rena kicking the Bandits left, right, and center.

 _Wow, she's got some great kicks_

I saw someone coming up behind her.

"Rena! Watch out!"

She dismissed my warning and ran up to me. She grabbed one of my shoulders and started running, probably as fast as she could. We heard gunshots but she continued to run. She started slowing down as soon as a small bullet struck her right leg.

 _She's still continuing!?_

I heard her moan in pain and saw her face scrunched up. We finally reached a big house and we didn't hear the gang anymore. Rena grabbed something out of her backpack and started unlocking the door. As soon as we were in, she led me to a huge room and laid me on a small bed. I laid there out of oxygen, breathing heavily. Rena sat on a larger bed right next to it laying down.

"Is this your house?" It was a dumb question, but I had to break the silence.

"Yeah" She seemed exhausted and out of breath, then again she was shot in the leg.

She left to go downstairs but didn't say why. I slowly got up and looked around her room.

 _These pictures of her as a kid are really cute. Her room is also very big, but she came from a private school so that makes sense. She really surprised me today with that fight, but I felt really useless in it, I mean I couldn't even protect her._

"Raven? Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I was just thinking. Why did you leave your private school?" She hesitated

"Uh well, it's just because I wasn't feeling it and I was lonely" She replied while looking at the ground.

 _I have a feeling she's only telling half the truth_

She got up and limped towards me. Rena grabbed some bandages and got really close to me. She got closer and took off my shirt. I was blushing and I saw her blushing as well.

 _Why am I feeling this way?_

Rena leaned over and bandaged my lower stomach, which is where I was stabbed earlier. As she was bandaging me up I saw her right light which was still bleeding heavily. I softly pushed her off of me and sat her on the bed. I took the bandages and got onto the bed with her. I looked at her bullet wound and immediately tried taking it out.

"Ahh, Raven stop! It hurts!" I blushed and the choice of her words and so did she

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it to stop the bleeding"

"It's fine, just keep going"

I slowly took the bullet out of her system. She moaned in pain while I bandaged her leg.

"I think it would have been better if we would have never met," I muttered.

"What?"

"You would have never gotten hurt and now the bandits know you're with me which makes you a target for them.

"Why?"

"They just want me to be apart of their gang again and they'll do anything, including hurting people I care about." Rena blushed when I said that.

"Either way, you got hurt and it's all my fault"

"Don't beat yourself up Raven, you did the best you could" Rena had a sincere look in her eyes.

"Still, I couldn't protect you" I slammed my mechanical arm against the table as it was glowing red. Rena just looked directly into my eyes.

 **Rena's POV**

I was so shocked with everything I heard from Raven. Telling me he cared about me and how he wanted to protect me. I've only known him for a day and I've connected with him so much.

"Um, what does it mean when that starts glowing anyway?"

"It means I'll get easily pissed and I'll be more aggressive when I'm mad"

"Oh"

Seeing that there was still some tension, I got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

"I'll go make some dinner"

"Wait, I'm staying here?"

"Well of course! We don't know how dangerous it is outside, plus it's late out. And I think you're safer here"

"Okay?"

"Just wait here

 **Raven's POV**

As I wait in Rena's room, I see a small notebook located underneath her bed. I grab the book and read the title, Rena Erendil's Diary KEEP OUT.

 _She's already uncovered some of my secrets, time to find out hers._

 _Dear Rena,_

 _Today my best friend Lua and I are attending Elysion Private School! I'm so glad to be going to a luxurious school and I get to be with my best friend the whole time!_

 _After School_

 _Today's first day was great! I had all my friends in my classes including Lua! Everything was so fun today!_

 _Talk to you later! Bye_

 _~Rena Erendil 7 years old_

The first few pages were filled with the same thing.

 _Dear Rena,_

 _I've been getting older so I hardly write in this anymore. Anyway, it's summer and Lua and I haven't been talking much. Maybe because of her tight schedule? Although she made a lot of new friends over the years, and I'm happy. I wish I could make some more though. It's getting kinda lonely. I'll brb!_

 _Hey I'm back! There was really no reason for me to stop writing. I just wanted to see what my parents were fighting about. They've been fighting more and more often this year and it's concerning me. Especially dad who had been coming home drunk each night and mom is still getting mad. She keeps saying how she's the one supplying the family even though we are really wealthy. I really love mom and I love our moments together,_

 _See ya later!_

 _~Rena Erendil 10 years old_

I read on, skipping some pages

 _Dear Rena,_

 _It's happening. Dad is getting madder each day and mom already left. She says she still loves me but promises that I'll be able to leave in a few years. I know she'll be there for me and I just have to wait. I hate all these cuts and bruises adorning my body. P.S please when you're older check if that bruise near your stomach is still there. That one hurts like hell. School isn't getting much better and Lua seems to be hanging out with popular people at school and they always laugh when I'm near them. I'm praying to leave soon_

 _~Rena Erendil 13 years old_

I read hopefully the last page

 _I can't believe she would do this to me. Lua started spreading these lies to everyone just to get dirt on me and to keep her reputation. We were the best of friends and now she told everyone that I engage into compensated dating. Everyone now thinks I'm a slut, whore, hoe, any word they can use just to bully me. Boys everyday asking me to suck it. Girls stealing my clothes from the locker room just to prove I'm a slut. Everything is now getting worse and my dad hasn't been getting better. Being abused every night and being called names is something I don't want to deal with anymore. I want my mom to come back! Please!_

 _~Rena Erendil 14 years old_

I read onto a recent page

 _Dear Rena,_

 _Mom finally came through! She said she is supplying me a huge home to live in near Velder High. I can't believe I'm free, free to start my new life at Velder High. I just had to sneak out of dad's house with all my luggage, but with all my leg strength from over the years, it was a piece of cake! Tomorrow I'll start my new day at Velder High_

 _Bye!_

 _~Rena Erendil_

I was shocked. Reading all of that gave me more information than I needed. I'm not even sure if she considers me as a friend and I just read through all of this!

"Raven! Come down here and let's eat!" I quickly shut the book and put it in the same place.

"Coming!" I said as I ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Raven! Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah"

 _She just got shot in the leg almost an hour ago and she's still happy? Well, she did deal with worse according to the diary, and this is probably just her cheery facade to cover up the pain._

I walked up to her.

"Is everything alright?" She said as she smiled softly

I swiftly pulled up her shirt and looked for the bruise

"Ahhhh! Raven WHAT are you doing!" Rena said(blushing heavily of course)as she tried pulling down her shirt

Luckily I found the bruise just in time. She moaned in pain as I touched it. I look straight into her eyes, raising my eyebrows, looking for an explanation.

"Uhh that was a couple days ago when I slammed into the counter" I just rolled my eyes

 _Yeah That's believable_

"I know this was from your dad 3 years ago" I smirked as her face looked shocked

"How would you know that! I-I mean no it's not!"

"Relax Rena, I know everything that happened. I read your diary"

"Wait, _**YOU READ MY DIARY**_

 **Well, this took a while to make. I'm gonna need some time before I upload another chapter.**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15) Okay, I changed my mind to avoid confusion from the last chapter**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

I expected a slap or something, but she just stood there.

"Please! Don't tell anyone about anything that happened in there" Rena said.

"Okay, but why aren't you mad?"

"I guess it's because I learned some stuff about you so it's equal now"

 _Is she fine with this?_

"Anyway, your dinner is over here. Feel free to roam around and explore while I take a bath"

"Got it" I replied.

I quickly ate dinner and headed to her room to take a nap. After a while from resting on the smaller bed next to Rena's, I heard the bathroom door unlock and out came Rena with a towel on. Fortunately, she didn't see me and freak out.

Unfortunately, she had dropped the towel and started to put on her clothes.

I couldn't stop watching her put on her clothes. I was so focused on her body that I didn't even realize I was having a nosebleed. I saw her put on her last article of clothing and she was coming this way. I quickly shut my eyes before she jumped onto my bed.

"Ow! Wait, Raven!? You were here the whole time!?"

"Uh, Yeah" She immediately started blushing.

"So you saw everything?" She said as she started shaking uncomfortably.

I wanted her to at least be comfortable so I just lied.

"Saw what? I was sleeping the whole time" I lied to her.

"Oh, nevermind. Anyways, the bathroom is empty, go ahead and take a shower" She said to me as she laid on her bed.

 **Time Skip**

 **Rena's POV**

I was laying on my bed reading my book until Raven came out of the shower, shirtless. I dug my face deeper into my book, trying to not look at his shredded abs, his handsome tan skin, and the scars on his body. Luckily he was wearing a towel around his waist

 _Gosh, I wish that towel fell right n- RENA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_

I blushed a deep red color. Raven noticed and he smirked.

" _Like what you see?" He said as he reached for his towel and started pulling it off._

"RENA!"

Unfortunately, I was snapped back into reality, and my face was _very_ flushed.

"What?" I said in a confused voice.

"I said do you have any clothes for me. Also, are you feeling okay? Your face is very red"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I grabbed a plain white T-shirt that was a little too big for me and gave it to him.

"Go ahead and sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the smaller one. And no arguments, you need as much comfort as you can get" I said.

"Rena, I wasn't the one who got shot in the leg, now get in that bed" He protested.

"I said I'm fine Raven" After saying that he picked me up and softly put me on my bed.

"Goodnight Rena," Raven said.

"Fine. Goodnight" I said and I drifted off to sleep

 **This was a shorter one but I have more to upload**

 **Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock and immediately woke up Raven.

"Come on, I don't want to be late again Raven!"

I dragged him out of bed, gave him some clothes, and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go change in there while I change here"

"Okay," He replied.

I quickly took off my clothing from last night and put on a new outfit for today. While changing my pants, I noticed my bloody bandage around my leg. The bandages are in the bathroom, but I would have to wait for Raven to get out before I could use it.

Raven got out of the bathroom with bandages in his hands. He came over to me and started wrapping my right leg up, I winced in pain as he did this. He went back inside the bathroom and came out with crutches.

"I saw these in a closet in the bathroom," Raven said.

I grabbed them and hopped out of the door grabbing my phone and my backpack. I turned on my phone and saw dozens of missed calls from Elsword and Aisha. I turned it off and decided it's better to talk in person about this rather than text.

Since we couldn't catch the bus we decided to walk. We didn't make it far walking to school when I almost collapsed on the ground from the crutches. Don't blame me! It's been a while. Raven held the crutches in one hand and picked me up in another. We reached school in about 5 minutes.

"Darn! It's 7:50, we're already late!" I said.

We reach our English class and Raven sets me down on the ground and quickly gives me my crutches. I take a deep breath and Raven steps into the room first.

"Late again Raven? Again I-"

"Don't tolerate tardiness, I get it" Raven says.

"Hmmph! Anyway, why are you late today?" Ms. Stella asks.

I finally walk into the classroom and eyes are on me.

"Oh, I see, you were _busy_ weren't you" She smirks.

My face starts flushing as some people in the class snicker. One familiar boy starts whispering.

"Dang he must have been aggressive last night then, she's got a broken leg!" He starts laughing.

"I can hear you back there and it's not broken," Raven said while glaring, and they immediately shut up.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Ms. Stella said staring at my leg.

I felt uncomfortable and I really wanted to sit down with all the pain I'm bearing.

"Um, it's a _long_ story, plus we have a class to go through"

"Oh I don't mind, I know you all find this class boring anyway" Ms. Stella replied.

"Uh, Okay? Well, long story short, we were attacked by a gang and Raven was stabbed" Ms. Stella raised an eyebrow at me.

"That doesn't explain what happened to your leg"

"Okay and maybe I was shot?" The class gasped.

"WHAT!?" I looked around and I saw Aisha get up from her chair and walk over to Raven.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE COULD HAVE DIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER!" Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst, probably because everyone is too scared to walk near Raven anyway.

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED? I MEAN THE WHOLE TIME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING AT HER HOUSE I WAS FILLED WITH GUILT" Raven yelled just as loudly.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!?"

At this point, I had enough.

"Aisha it's a misunderstanding, I will tell you everything later in full detail. Please just stop arguing"

"Fine" Aisha said as she returned to her seat.

"Well, everyone! Let's resume class!"

 **Lunch Time**

"So overall he tried his best to protect me" I had just finished up telling Elsword and Aisha what happened yesterday.

"Well, as long as he tried his best. So nothing funny happened over there right?" I blushed as she said that.

"No, but it felt awkward and I feel like I'm falling for him"

"Oh? So something did happen, care to explain?" Elsword asked.

"Well after he got out of the shower with nothing but a towel above his waist, everything just snapped. I realized how handsome he was and how kind he is"

"Kind? Are we still talking about Raven?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, if you get to know him better, he's really nice. We also have small moments like when he tended to my wounds, took off my shirt to find a bruise, and when he read my diary" Aisha stared wide-eyed.

"Anyway, I really do like him and I want to get to know him better. Especially since he'll be living with me for now"

"WHAT!?" Both Elsword and Aisha screamed.

"Well, it doesn't seem safe for him to leave my house and continue living wherever he did, plus we'll be able to connect more!"

"Okay then?" Aisha questioned.

The bell rang signaling to everyone that lunch is over. I got up and met with Raven and we continued the rest of the day smoothly.

* * *

 **I know I said I would write more but I am getting really tired and I uploaded those chapters 2 &3 which took a lot of time and effort. Anyway I'll hopefully have another chapter in later tomorrow**

 **Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

At the end of the school day, I met up at Raven's locker. He seemed very angry at the moment and I didn't want to bother him, but he lives with me now so he'll have to deal with it!

"Hey, Raven!" I said cheerfully.

No response

 _This again?_

"Raven?"

"Raven!"

"WHAT!" I was shocked by his certain outburst.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that school is driving me insane"

"Oh, I understand. How about you tell me about it" I asked.

"It's just that all my teachers are saying I'm failing their class, or I'm off task, or I'm being associated with gangs too much. Except for PE were they don't really care"

"You're lucky you get to participate in PE. Darn I was looking for to this year. Anyway, I could tutor you if you want?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it"

We headed near the entrance of the school until Aisha came running up to us.

"WAIT!" Aisha yelled while pulling Elsword with her. Raven rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if Elsword and I could come over. My student council meeting is canceled for today and we were just wondering"

"We? I was dragged into this" Elsword defended himself.

"Oh shut up you wanted to spy on them too" Aisha whispered, but I still heard it.

"Let's just go then. Here, carry her crutches" Raven handed them to Elsword.

Raven picked me up bridal style and we started walking home.

"Hey, Raven! Watch where your hands are going! I don't want you touching her like that!" Aisha said, to which Raven rolled his eyes.

"Relax Aisha, Raven is fine and he can do whatever he wants" Raven smirked.

"Really now?" He replied. He positioned his mechanical claw lower and I felt my face heating up.

"Y-yes, he can"

He grabbed my butt and squeezed it softly. I tried covering my mouth to hold back my loud moan, but it still ended up escaping.

"Rena are you okay? Your face is really red, and what was that?" Elsword asked.

"I'm sure she's fine Elsword," Raven said.

And he kept that smug look on his face for the rest of the walk.

 **Time Skip**

I took my keys out of my backpack and unlocked the doors. Both Elsword and Aisha were shocked.

"Woah! This place is cool!" They said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a second, you two are free to do whatever!" I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

I started undressing myself to put on some sports gear. While I was putting on a sports bra, I heard someone knock on the door and before I could tell them I was changing, they rammed in.

I was right there shirtless and braless, and Raven was standing a couple feet away from me.

"GET OUT" I screamed, but he was frozen. I saw him drooling and I started pushing him out the door and then slammed it at his face.

 _You have got to be kidding_

I push that moment aside and continue changing. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs, into the backyard hoping no one followed me. I press the button on the remote, and it spawned a training dummy.

I take deep breaths and start training with my right leg. It hurts like hell, but I need to overcome this pain.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Aisha's POV**

It was the 3rd round of air hockey. I absolutely _had_ to win this last round, or I would have to kiss Elsword.

 _But wouldn't I be fine with that? What are you talking about Aisha? I don't like him at all?_

The good thing is that if I win, he would have to wear an outfit from Rena's closet and I would get to post it on social media!

I carefully checked the angle I was gonna push the puck at. I took a deep breath and shot it. I closed my eyes waiting to see what would happen next,

"Ha, I win! Take that grape!" Elsword yelled at my face.

"Darn it!"

I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"There!"

"I said a _real_ kiss, not whatever that was" I blushed.

"A real one?"

"Yes, unless you're chickening out" He smirked.

"Fine" I sighed.

I planted my lips on his mouth, kissing him. After some time, he started kissing back. I heard a faint snap in the background, but I ignored it.

He pushed me back onto the couch and continued to kiss me. We were kissing passionately for about 10 minutes until Elsword broke the kiss.

"I love you" He mumbled. Unfortunately, I didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Oh okay, you can get off me now"

"I don't wanna! Your chest feels like a flat, but soft pillow"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding" We stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"No, but seriously Aisha, I think I am in love with you" I just sat there, wide-eyed.

 _He actually called me by my name_

"I know, it's dumb to say that right now because of the heat of the moment but-

"YOU DUMMY! Don't you ever say that! I love you too!"

We just sat there, kissing each other and enjoying each other's warmth

 **Raven's POV**

 _That was cute. Too bad Rena didn't see it. Luckily I took pictures. Now, where is she?_

I looked out the back window and saw Rena training outside. She looked very exhausted and looked like she wasn't gonna last much longer. I snuck past the loving couple and went out the backyard door.

Right as I got into the backyard, I saw Rena collapse and pass out from overexertion.

"RENA!"

She didn't wake up at all.

I picked her up and went back inside.

"Elsword, Aisha! Stop kissing for one minute and take Rena to her room!

"What happened?" Aisha asked.

"Now is not the time, we have to save Rena. Just go and I'll make dinner"

"You can cook?"

" _ **Elsword!"**_ I glared as he shrunk back.

"Okay, okay!"

 **Aisha's POV**

We dragged Rena to her room and we were amazed.

"Woah, it's so organized! Anyways, go downstairs and get an ice pack, she's been in the sun for a while. I'm sure Raven knows where they are" I told Elsword.

While he went downstairs, I explored her room. I went through her clothes and her bras. I looked down at my chest.

"I could only hope" I sigh.

"I'm sure one day they'll be that big" Someone whispers at my neck.

"ELSWORD, HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST"

"Calm down, Raven already had one to give me"

I place the ice pack on her forehead and continue exploring her room. I see pictures of Rena as a kid and many photo albums. I look around and spot a book underneath her bed. I pulled it out and the title read, _Rena Erendil's Diary KEEP OUT._

"Oooh, Diary! Lemme see!" Elsword said as he grabbed it from my hands.

"Hey! That's her privacy"

He ignored me and opened the book. I watched his facial expression as he read it and it's definitely not what I expected.

"Come here," He said.

I sat down next to him and started to read it. As I read it I couldn't believe what I saw. She seemed like she was happy from day one, and now I realized why she lives alone.

I looked next to me and I saw Rena's eyes slowly opening.

"Elsword! Put it back" I whispered.

"No way you found it!" He retorted.

I quickly hid the book underneath the bed and called Raven upstairs. He quickly comes up and sets down the food.

"Salad? Yuck" Elsword said while sticking out his tongue.

"It's healthy and good for her, now be quiet!"

 **Rena's POV**

I slowly wake up and see Elsword and Aisha standing next to each other and Raven leaning on the wall.

"Heh. What are you guys doing here?"

"Why were you outside training" Raven skips straight to the question.

I quickly make up a believable lie.

"I-I was training just in case we meet up with some bad people"

"I know you're lying"

"How would you know?"

"Because you always seem to lie about how you're feeling and you're always putting everyone in front of yourself!"

"Really? And what's so wrong with that?" I started raising my voice.

"He's right Rena. You should start caring more about yourself" Elsword said.

"What do you know Elsword? You don't know what I've been through!"

"Well, how about you tell us, Rena!" Raven yelled.

"FINE. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? IT'S JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK I MATTERED ANYMORE!" I yelled at them. Everyone was speechless.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean why!?" My eyes were filled with tears now.

"Why do you think that"

"It's because nobody at school cared about me, not even my best friend, who ditched me. But my mom cared for me so much. When she left home, she told me that I would be able to leave from my dad's house, and I could be able to start a new life here. With a lot of effort, she saved enough money to buy me this house. I know my mom cared but no one else did. Even after I left home, my dad never talked to me. Meanwhile, my mom manages to talk to me as much as she can, just to see how I'm doing. She sends me money every week just so I could be happy. I just thought caring for others was a way I could forget my past and not let anyone else recreate it"

"I'm sorry guys for yelling and going overboard with the exercising. I just didn't want to be a burden"

"Aww Rena! By the way Elsword and I read your diary"

I froze…

"Well, they might have read that, but I have something special" Raven said.

"Really now?" I said.

He threw me a camera.

"Thought you'd like it. Especially since it has pictures and videos of Elsword and Aisha kissing, making out, and confessing" Raven smirked.

I gasped.

"WHAT!?" Elsword and Aisha said at the same time

"SO CUTE!" OWO

* * *

 **Anyway, that's enough for me. I'll see ya guys later**

 **Bye~**


	7. Lazyyyy

Hey guys! Just to let you know, I will be updating this soon I'm just too lazy right now.

|･`)Hides

(´・ω・｀) Bye~


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

 **(A/N: Elsword and Aisha already went home and I'm time skipping to the end of the school week)**

* * *

Wow, It's the end of one crazy week! I never thought this is how I would spend my first week of public school!

I walk up to Raven's locker and tap on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Yes?"

"I left a spare key underneath the mat, just saying"

"I don't care"

"Okay? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, I'm not. You just wouldn't understand"

"Well, you could tell me"

"Well I don't need to tell you everything"

"Still, it would help me figure out what's wrong"

"Again, I don't care and all I know is that you WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! So just back off! You slut"

He whispered that last part, but I still heard it.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I wasn't going to back down and be hurt by his comment.

"You heard me"

"Raven, I know you don't mean that! Now tell me what is going on"

"YOU JUST WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND"

He slapped me with his mechanical hand, on the cheek,

 _Really_ hard.

I fell on the ground, clutching my right leg.

"RENA!" I saw Elsword and Aisha running over to me

"I can't believe he just did that! And now he's leaving? Elsword, go show him a lesson!

"Wait, me? Why me!?"

"Oh, Elsword! You never want to-

"It's fine, can we just home now?" I interrupted.

"No! We are not going to your house. Raven will be there! So instead we are going to mine!" She smiled.

 **Time Skip**

We arrived at a medium sized house that was really cozy in the inside.

"Well, my parents aren't home right now, but I know where the first aid kit is"

"Aisha I'm fine I just-

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it. I'm gonna bandage your wounds again got it?"

"Sure" I smiled sheepishly.

As I waited I looked around the living room. They were filled with cute pictures of Aisha as a child! Some of them even had Elsword in them. They must have been childhood friends.

"Yeah, we met in preschool" I froze.

"Oh, Elsword! I didn't know you were still here. And how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, you were staring at it for a long time. Anyway, I met her in preschool and our parents became good friends"

"I'm back!" She came over and kissed Elsword's cheek. He blushes and rolled his eyes.

"I'll do this by myself, Aisha. You two just enjoy yourselves" I winked.

"Hey!" Aisha blushed. Elsword just grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"Aww"

 **Aisha's POV**

Elsword dragged me up the stairs into my room.

"So what are planning to do up here?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be in here with you"

"Well I'm gonna change"

I walk over to my drawer and pick out some new undergarments and some shorts. I place my bra down onto the bed and head back to the drawer. As I look for a loose-fitting shirt, I see Elsword running into the bathroom.

I walk back to my bed and start taking off my shirt.

 _Wait. Where is my bra?_

"Elsword! Have you seen my-

He bursts out of the bathroom with a proud smile on his face. His shirt was taken off and he was wearing…

"MY BRA!? ELSWORD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?"

"Chill out Aisha. By the way, this thing is way flatter than my tank-tops"

" _ **ELSWORD!"**_ I gave him a deadly glare.

"Hey, if you get it, you can have it" He took off the bra, leaving him only in his pants. He held my bra right over his head because he knew I couldn't reach.

"Grrr, this isn't fair, Elsword! I'm bare naked!"

"Come on! I know you can get it!"

At the perfect moment, I pounced on him onto the bed. He flipped me over so I was underneath him. He dropped the item in his hand onto the floor. We looked straight into each other's eyes.

"Elsword? I-

He took my lips into a passionate kiss. I was surprised, but I kissed back. I moaned loudly as he placed his warm hand on my breast. He massaged my left breast as he was staring lustfully at my eyes.

"Elsword, I don't want to con-

He ignored me and continued feeling my body. I wasn't sure how to feel. It felt good but I didn't want it to continue. I moaned again as he started feeling the inside of my shorts.

"Elsword, please st-

He trapped me another kiss. I started getting uncomfortable and I just wanted him to stop!

I started crying silently. I wanted this, but not now and not like this.

Elsword's movements suddenly stopped.

He looked into my teary eyes and hugged me, but I knew he felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Aisha" He whispered into my ears.

"I'm sorry I took it too far, I'm sorry for not listening, and I'm sorry for making you cry. And I know there are many things I should apologize about, but I'm sorry" He rested his face on my shoulder.

"Hey, you big dummy it's alright, I'm fine. Plus, it felt good for a while" I put on a fake smile.

"Aisha, I've known you for a long time. You were crying and you were pleading for me to stop, and I didn't. I guess I lost it for a while and I let another side of me loose. Just remember, if you want me to stop, tell me to or just hit me. I just don't want you being uncomfortable. You don't even need to forgive me, as long as you understand" I was crying even more by the time I heard this. I've never heard Elsword like this.

I lifted him off of my shoulder, looked into his eyes, and kissed him passionately.

"I still forgive you, but I won't accept your apology unless you stop beating yourself up, dummy. Yes, I was scared that you would take it too far. And yes, I did want it but not and this age. I'm just scared of the future, but just know that I still love you and this is something we can put aside" I took him into another kiss.

After a while, I smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Hey, you said hitting works" I smirked.

"Grape head"

"Cherry head"

 _A weird experience, but I will definitely remember this for the future_

I put back on all of my clothes and kissed his forehead.

We went down the stairs and saw Rena sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hey guys! I found my favorite channel!"

"Oh cool" Elsword replied. She smirked.

"You know I have sharp ears. I heard what happened upstairs"

We both started blushing.

"I just wanted to say that the apologies were super cute! And I knew you two would have a fun time!" OWO

"Eheheh" I started laughing nervously.

"Good thing I took pictures!" Rena smiled.

" _ **Wait, WHAT!?"**_ We both yelled.

"Just kidding. Obviously. Kidding" She was smiling nervously.

* * *

 **I'm soooo sorry for not uploading in a while. I was mainly lazy and tired T^T**

 **Anyway, I'll hopefully have another chapter in later today.**

 **~Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

"Anyway, what are we doing here?"

"If you want to see Raven again, you're gonna have to toughen up!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Because he still hurt you even though he knew what you had been through. Also, he didn't seem to hesitate to do it. So obviously, he doesn't care that he is hurting you, or your feelings"

"I guess you're right. So what do I do?"

"Well, we know you have strong legs, so just kick him in his parts!" Elsword said with a proud smile.

"Well, I think that you should talk it out with him and try to understand what's happening" Aisha contradicted.

"Fine, it's your choice, Rena," Elsword said.

"I think I'll just go with what I want to do," I said.

"Hm, good idea! And if none of that works, you could always just kiss him" Aisha smirked.

"What?" I blushed.

"Oh come on, I thought we all knew that you liked him. You said it in the last page of your diary, you're letting him stay in your house, and you're always blushing when you talk to him!" Elsword explained.

 _I need to find a new place for that_

"Anyway, we've had enough action for today, now it's your turn," Aisha said as she pushed me through the door.

 **Time Skip**

I walked up to the doorsteps and unlocked the door. As soon as I went in, I heard my TV in my room that was on.

" _Shoot! Is he in my room?_

 **Raven's POV**

I was sitting on Rena's bed watching TV. I felt really guilty. I would never call her that, especially because what she's been through. I never meant it, I just lost control.

 _Damn this hand!_

I was concentrated at the TV, not even noticing that someone had entered the room and went to the bathroom. After hearing some shuffling noise, I started getting curious.

"Who's there?"

No reply…

"If no one answers, I'll just come in there!" I yelled.

No reply…

I got up from the bed, clenching my fists. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"OPEN THIS NOW!" I started getting angry.

A small tick noise was heard and it was unlocked. I barged into the bathroom with my fist held high, but dropped it as soon as I saw Rena cowering underneath me.

"Oh, it's just you"

She lifted her head up and glared at me.

"What do you mean it's just you?" She said furiously.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, nevermind" She tilted her head back down.

"That's fine… Are you okay?"

"Have you eaten yet?" She ignored my question.

"Uh, no. I'm fine"

"I really think you should eat something, it's getting late. I'll make you something!" She put on one of the fakest smiles I've ever seen.

"Rena, you're starting to annoy me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Don't be mad please" She was begging at this point.

"Rena, look at me"

"LOOK AT ME" I was losing control again.

Then I slapped her, again.

She looked directly at me.

"I'll go take my shower now" She closed the door and locked it.

"Rena! I didn't mean it!" I tried to say, but I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

I wish I had at least some control over my emotions.

 **Time Skip**

 **Rena's POV**

I woke up early in the morning so I could go straight to Aisha's house. I got ready quietly and walked over to her house.

I rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Are you one of Aisha's friends?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could stay for a while"

"Everything alright? Your eyes seem swollen and your cheeks are bruised! And what happened to your leg?"

"Trust me, I'm fine"

"Okay well come in"

I sat down in the living room waiting for Aisha to come downstairs.

"Hey Rena"

"Oh hi, Elsword. Wait Elsword?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I? I come here and sleepover almost every day"

"Aww, you guys have sleepovers! That's really cute!" I squeal.

"Well, it's mainly cause I already live close to her and her parents don't mind. So I come over anytime I want. Plus, I'm scared of my sister"

"Well, what's Aisha doing?"

"ELSWORD!"

Aisha ran down the stairs and pounced onto Elsword.

"I know you have it!"

"Have what?" He smirked.

"My bra" She whispered.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you"

"ELSWORD GIVE ME MY BRA!"

"Oh, this thing underneath my shirt? Honey, that's a flat piece of fabric"

He handed it to her.

"I hate you by the way"

"Aww, thanks"

She rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs.

"You should apologize" I suggested.

"Nah, it's normal"

Once Aisha changed her clothes, we went upstairs and I explained to them what happened last night.

"I've had enough of that guy! Elsword, you are going to stand up for our friend and fight him!"

"Why does it always have to be me?"

"Guys, I don't want him getting hurt. I just need to talk to him"

"Then what happened yesterday?" Aisha asked.

"I guess I didn't really talk to him, but I will. I'll be fine and I don't want anyone else's help with this, got it?"

"Yeah. So, how about we play some games!" Aisha said.

"So childish, grape"

"Says you, cherry"

"How about we go shopping for clothes?" I ask.

"Meh," Elsword said. I sighed.

"I'll pay"

"Of course!" They said at the same time.

We all went down the stairs to ask Aisha's mom to take us to the store.

"Aisha, I won't be able to pick you up, and your dad has had a long day at work"

"We'll walk home, mom please" She gave her puppy dog eyes.

"It's dangerous at night"

"Mom we have Elsword to protect us!" Elsword sighed.

"Fine. I'm counting on you then"

 **Time Skip**

"Thanks, mom!" Aisha said as we walked through the mall doors.

"Hey Elsword, Aisha and I will be shopping for clothes together. Pick some clothes out for yourself and text us when you're done"

"Got it"

We split paths with Elsword, going to the ladies section.

"Shouldn't I be shopping there?" She pointed to a kid's section, I gave out a small laugh.

"Oh come on Aisha. Since I figured out Elsword sleeps with you in the same room, probably on the same bed, I thought I could pick some clothes for you to give him a _show_ " She blushed.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon," I said as we walked into a section labeled _Victoria's Secret._

"Rena! Are you serious? I'm too flat for all of these!"

"Aisha! Come on, I already found some for you" I smiled.

"Fine, I'll go try them"

As she tried out what I picked for her, I looked for some clothing my size.

Aisha walked out of the changing room with a smile on her face.

"They fit perfectly!"

"Great, let's go pick some outfits!"

We walked to another section looking for some new outfits.

 **Time Skip**

"Okay, Elsword said to meet him at the food court," Aisha said.

"Got it"

We arrived at the food court and paid for all of our clothes.

"Wow, this was a good way for me to take my mind off of some things," I said.

"I'm tired and it's getting late, let's go," Aisha said.

While we were walking home in the darkness, I heard strange shuffling noises.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Aisha screamed.

We looked back and saw someone holding her with a knife close to her neck.

"I want 100,000 ED, or she's dead" I froze.

"NOW" He brought the knife closer to her neck.

I just stood there frozen. Elsword ran up to the person and punched them in the face. Aisha fell to the ground, but stood up quickly and ran to me. Elsword continued beating the man senseless and not giving him a chance to fight back.

"Elsword that's enough you can stop now," I told him.

He didn't listen to me.

"Elsword, stop! You're scaring me!" Aisha yelled.

He came back to his senses and stopped. He walked up to Aisha and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Aisha"

"Never do that again you dummy!" She slapped him.

"Come on, let's go"

Elsword carried her in his arms and we started running to Aisha's house.

"We're home!" Aisha yelled.

"Come on Aisha, let's go upstairs," Elsword said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" I said.

I started walking home.

 **Elsword's POV**

When we got to her room I sat on her bed.

"Hey, I have some clothes I want to wear for you" Aisha was blushing.

"Okay, go ahead" I waited on her bed.

After a couple minutes, she came out of the bathroom wearing a black lace bra and panties. She was blushing very hard.

"Aww, you look cute!" She glared at me.

"Cute? Is that it?"

"No, you look beautiful," I said as she blushed.

I walked up to her, kissed her passionately and pushed her onto the bed. I started licking down her neck until she started laughing.

"Aisha?"

"It tickles!"

I kept licking there until she begged me to stop.

"Elsword! Stop it, it tickles!"

"Nope"

"Elsword, please! I'll do anything!"

I stopped licking.

"Really? How about being my servant?"

"Wait, that's what you want?"

"Yes, you can't do anything unless I tell you to, or you ask. You also have to obey everything I say. Plus you have to call me Master, got it?"

"Fine, what's the catch?"

"If you have given up by the end of the week, you owe me a weekend full of pleasure" I smirked.

"Fine. Master can I sleep now?"

"Go ahead" And I soon fell asleep next to her"

 _I could get used to this_

 **Rena's POV**

When I walked into my home, I noticed that no lights were on downstairs. I walked upstairs and saw Raven upstairs, and it felt awkward.

"Oh, hi Raven"

"There is some food downstairs and I know you haven't eaten for a while"

"Okay" He was staring into my eyes, but his eyes were filled with lust.

He started walking towards me while I was backing up. He came up to me and started kissing me.

"Raven, stop!"

He didn't listen to me. I tried pushing him off of me.

I started crying.

I kicked him in the stomach, but he didn't stop. I managed to get out of his grasp and kick the back of his neck hard enough to the point where he passed out.

After I saw him collapsed on the floor, I took my shower and cried myself to sleep.

 **Sorry I haven't updated this sooner… I was busy sleeping and being lazy -_-**

 **~Bye**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Raven's POV**

When I woke up, I found myself on the floor. I stood up and saw Rena sleeping on her bed while tears were falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry"

I stayed awake just to make sure she wouldn't leave early in the morning.

 **Time Skip**

 **Rena's POV**

I woke up early in the morning so I could go to Aisha's house soon. I really didn't feel safe here anymore.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs. I was about to leave until I saw Raven standing at the door.

"Oh, hi Raven. I was just about to go to the uh, store!"

"Nice try, I know you're going to Aisha's"

I walked over to the door trying to unlock it, then he grabbed my hand.

"Raven, let go!"

"No"

I started getting scared. He brought me back upstairs and I sat on my bed.

"Look, Rena, I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. I know you need time to forgive me and I'm willing to wait. But please know, I'm sorry" Raven apologized.

I looked into his eyes and I knew he was being serious.

I stood up, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. After a while, he started kissing back.

"I forgive you"

"Thank you" He pushed me back on the bed and I started thinking of what happened last night. I put my hands on his chest.

"Raven, after what happened yesterday, I'm not so sure. I just want you to be careful with me, promise?"

"I promise, I will," He said. We continued passionately kissing on the bed.

I moaned as he started pulling up my shirt. I allowed him to do this as long as he didn't go too far.

I took off his shirt and began feeling his muscles. He started licking down my neck as he slipped off my jeans.

He placed his warm hand on my partly wet, panties. I began moaning uncontrollably. I started feeling something poking me near my lower area. I looked up at Raven and saw him blushing.

"Wow Raven, you seem to be getting hard" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and massaged my breasts. I moaned, closed my eyes, and just let him pleasure me. I felt his hands reaching down again and he was pulling down my panties. He was started to go too far. I got scared and stopped his hands from going any further.

"Raven, I-I don't think I want to continue"

"That's fine, whatever you want" He smiled.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hurry, put on your clothes!" I said.

I quickly put on my clothes not caring what they looked like. We ran down the stairs and I opened the door.

"Hey, Rena! Woah, what happened here?" Elsword smirked.

"I don't understand," I said, playing dumb.

"Rena, your shirt is on backward" Elsword explained. I started blushing.

"RAVEN, I SWEAR IF YOU DID ANYTHING I WILL-

"Aisha, remember what we talked about last night!" Elsword smirked.

"Sorry, Master" Aisha whispered.

"Aisha, you don't have to yell so loud! Plus, I didn't do anything she didn't want" Raven said.

"Anyways, what were you two doing last night then?" I smiled.

"I made her be my servant for a week, or else"

"Or else what?" Raven asked.

"Eh, you'll find out soon, when she loses the bet"

"I need to try that out soon" Raven joked. I glared at him.

Anyway, let's all hang out" I said as I invited Elsword and Aisha into my house.

"Come on, servant, you can enter the house"

"I hate this" Aisha whispered.

"What was that? Were you speaking out of turn?" Elsword asked.

"No Master! I'm sorry" Aisha told him.

"Aww you guys are just too cute," I said as they followed me inside.

 **Hey guys! I will be uploading hopefully another chapter maybe today or tomorrow**

 **Bye~**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV**

 **Time Skip (Monday)**

"Rena! Wake up" Raven yelled.

"What? Oh sorry, let's get ready!"

We walked to school and went straight to class before the bell rang.

"Wow, you're early for once. Aisha, please tell the class what the student council has been planing" Ms. Camilla said.

Aisha stood up until Elsword reminded her of what they agreed on.

"Grrr, Elsword! You know what, fine! I give up, you win!"

"Fine by me. Heh, it was a good outcome either way" He smirked.

"I hate you"

"Thanks" He replied.

Aisha walked to the front of the room with one of her trusted council members, Brad.

"Well, everybody! This Friday, the student council will be hosting our 1st annual Valentine's day dance!" Aisha said.

Her council member continued.

"Yes, you will be able to ask your crush or loved one to the dance in any way you want. I am really looking forward to asking my crush, and I really hope they say yes" Brad continued while looking at Aisha. She just brushed it off.

 _Do you think that Aisha's the one he was talking about? Oh no!_

Aisha continued on.

"The party will be located at our council member's home, the address is written on the invite. Anyway, it's a dance party, so relax and have fun with your date!" Aisha said.

"Alright! Now back to our lesson" Ms. Camilla said.

Everyone groaned.

 **Time Skip (Lunch Time)**

When the school bell rang, I walked over to Aisha.

"Hey Aisha, are you planning on telling anybody that you're dating Elsword?"

"No, not yet, and I don't think you should either just because of rumors. Why do ask?"

"Well, it just looked like Brad was looking at you weirdly"

"Nah, we've known each other through student council, but we've only been friends. I mean yeah, we've been friends for at least a year, but still"

"Whatever you say Aisha" She stood up and walked out of the classroom.

 **Aisha's POV**

I walked out of the classroom with Rena. Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

"Go to the dance with me, or I'll rape you" I knew who the voice came from.

"Really Elsword? Who else did you think I would with?" I rolled my eyes

"Just wanted to ask" He smiled.

Rena and Raven laughed.

"Maybe I could try that" Raven teased. Rena glared.

"Don't even think about it" She warned.

We all walked to the lunch room.

I sat down at our table and everyone was surprised to see Raven sitting there. I started to unpack my lunch while Elsword did the same.

I looked at the front of the cafeteria and saw Brad signaling for me to come up to the stage with him.

 _I don't remember us having an announcement for today_

"Be right back"

I walked up the stage.

"Uh, I don't remember having anything to announce besides the Valentine's Day dance" He just smiled nervously at me.

He turned on the microphone.

"Hello? Uh, hi everyone. I just wanted to ask a very special girl to the Valentine's Day dance"

 _Oh no, don't tell me_

 **Meanwhile with Elsword (Elsword POV)**

As I went to throw away my lunch, I heard someone coming to me.

"Hey there, hottie!"

"What do you want Katelyn?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" She said as she pushed her chest up intentionally.

"Nope"

"Why!?"

"Already have a date, and a girlfriend"

"What!? Well, she doesn't deserve someone like you"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" I started getting pissed.

"What? It's true, plus she's probably not even as hot as me"

"Leave me alone, I'm happy with her and she's perfect for me"

"Fine!" She walked over to Raven.

 _She's got a worse chance of getting Raven than me_

I paid attention to what was happening on stage.

 **Aisha's POV**

Brad got down on one knee.

 _Oh no! Please stop!_

He held out flowers, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"Aisha, will you make me the happiest man in the whole school, and go to the dance with me? Ever since you became the leader of the student council, I've had a crush on you. I can't believe I was lucky enough to become one of your trusted members. Aisha, I don't know what I would do without you. Everything from your petite figure, to your amazing personality.

 _Please turn off that microphone!_

"Please Aisha, go to the dance with me!"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I look to the side and see Elsword walking towards the stage.

 _Could things get any worse?_

"Listen, Brad. You're a great friend and all, but I can't"

He was disappointed.

"Aisha, I promise I'll have you back by curfew. I'll change if you need me to. I'll do anything you need me to, please" He was begging.

"I just can't! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

Everyone was silent.

He stood up.

"What? You never told me! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you knew I had a crush on someone" I apologized.

"Aisha, I know we haven't been friends for long, but I can't believe it"

"Hey! You should at least be happy you even met her! So back off" Elsword was behind me.

"Why do you care? Don't even stand near Aisha because I know _you_ definitely don't deserve her" Brad said.

"What did you just say to me" I knew he was starting to get mad, and so was Brad.

"Elsword, stop!" He was calming down.

I had to break this up now.

I grabbed Elsword shirt and started kissing him.

The silent crowd was now filled with gasps and awe.

"This, is your boyfriend? Are you going out with this jerk? You're always complaining about him!"

"Well, it's only because I really like him," I said.

"Fine! I'll get you back one day" He whispered. He walked off the stage.

After a while, we did too.

 **Rena's POV**

I was talking to Raven until someone interrupted our conversation.

"Hey, Raven! Do you wanna-"

"Go away, I don't want to go to the dance with you, and I have a girlfriend"

"That's a shock! Who is she, a nobody?"

I felt myself starting to boil until Raven laid his hand on my leg.

"Oh don't tell me, it's her? Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Rena, his girlfriend!"

"Ugh, fine you win" She left to go to her table.

"Gosh! No offense but I didn't think anyone would ask you babe" I said.

"None taken, I didn't think so either" Raven said.

The school bell rang and we all left the lunch room.

When I started walking to my next class, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, H-Hi. Your name is Rena right?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" The shy boy asked.

"That's really sweet, but I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend and he might be taking me to the dance, but you never know with him"

"Well, if I were him I would definitely take you. Who is he anyway?" He asked nicely.

"Oh it's Raven, but don't tell anybody"

"Raven!? That Raven? That makes more sense now. I'm sorry for taking up your time. Thank you, you've been the nicest rejection I've gotten all day"

"Hey, I'm sure someone out there is dying for you to ask them"

"Thank you" He ran off.

"Hey" I turned around and jumped.

"You scared me, Raven, how long were you there?"

"Long enough" He seemed angry.

"Just kidding, that was actually really nice of you" He smiled and walked to his next class.

 _Darn, that seemed like it was the perfect time for him to ask me to the dance. Then again, what are the chances_

I sighed and walk to my class.

 **Time Skip (End of School Day)**

At the end of the day, I walk over to my locker to get my bag. When I open it, a letter fell out. It read.

 _To: Rena~_

 _From: Secret Admirer_

 _Dear Rena,_

 _From the day I saw you, I knew that you were the one to purify my soul and make me happy again. I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life and I couldn't ask for a better girl. You're beautiful and delicate, you're like a flower that never ages or wilts. Everything about you it just amazing. Words can't even express my love for you. The Valentine's Day Dance is coming soon and I would love to spend it with you. I know I'm the last person on Earth to write this kind of stuff, but you've changed me so much. If you want to find me, go to Aisha. PS If you ignore me I will continue sending these._

 _~Secret Admirer_

 _Are you kidding? I've already been asked out like 8 times! You know what! Fine!_

I walked to Aisha's locker.

"Aisha! I got a letter from someone and they say you know where they are!"

"Oh, so you're not going with Raven?"

"No, I just need to tell this person that I can't go with them!"

"Okay, okay, go to the courtyard and you'll find him there"

I walked away from her locker and into the courtyard.

I looked around and saw someone in the distance. I walked up slowly to them and was shocked.

"Raven?"

He turned around and smiled.

"Wait, YOU were the secret admirer!?"

"Yes, I thought it was a good way to ask you to the dance"

I was still surprised.

"You're asking me to the dance? And you wrote all those nice things?!"

"Yes"

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I started crying softly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He panicked. I laughed.

"No, these are tears of joy! I can't believe you actually asked me! Did you really mean everything you said in the letter?"

He patted my head.

"Of course, I love you Rena" He kissed me passionately.

"I love you too" I hugged him tighter.

"Awwww!" Someone said in the distance.

Elsword and Aisha popped out of a bush with a camera.

"How does it feel now?" Aisha smirked.

I didn't care. I just stared into Raven's eyes.

After that intimate moment, Raven and I walked home.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is your leg?"

"It's been doing better, and I'm being serious"

"I believe you this time," He said.

We walked upstairs and couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I took a break and changed into my white lace bra and panties.

I pushed him down onto the bed and took off his shirt and pants. I straddled myself on top of him and started kissing him. We were making out for 10 minutes until I started removing his boxers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. **(A/N: I'm not sure I am) (Small lemon ahead if you didn't notice)**

"Yes"

I removed his boxers and released his manhood. I blushed as I looked at it. I grabbed it with one hand, inserted it into my mouth, and began sucking.

Raven was moaning and groaning louder as I was sucking faster.

"Rena!" He moaned.

The deeper I put it in my mouth, the more he would moan. I used my hand to rub him up and down and he moaned my name uncontrollably.

After a couple minutes, he moaned one last time and released himself. I took it out of my mouth and let him squirt all over my face. I wiped the sticky substance off of my face and looked up at him. I laid on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. He placed his hands on my back and I soon fell asleep.

 **Don't blame me-_- I've never written one of those before, but that was only a small one ;) Don't expect one though!**

 **Bye~**


	12. Lazy Again!

Sorry guys! I will be updating soon, I've just been on a little writing block

 **~Bye**


	13. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it

Also, I _**Do Not**_ own Elsword, all credits go to KOG Games

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight(16)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master(15)**

 **Rena- Grand Archer(15)**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist(16)**

 **Rena's POV  
**

I woke up on top of Raven while still in my underwear. I blushed remembering what happened last night.

 _So it wasn't a dream_

I sighed happily and almost fell back asleep until I realized.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S 7:40" I yelled.

I slapped Raven as hard as I could.

"Ow! What the hell Rena!"

"Sorry, but school starts in _**5 minutes!**_ "

He shot out of bed and I took a good look at him. He still had no underwear on and I let my eyes travel down.

"Can't resist huh?" He smirked.

I blushed and turned around.

"Whatever, just get ready" I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower.

"It'll be quicker if we take one together," He said. I blushed and thought about it.

"Fine, I guess. But don't try anything! We don't have that much time"

 **Time Skip (Start of School)**

When we got to school, we ran to our first class of the day.

"Oh, you're finally here," Ms. Camila said sarcastically.

"Sorry, we slept in" I tried to explain.

"Save it! Anyway, you two were probably busy doing your own thing. Now sit down"

I walked back to my desk and was greeted by Elsword and Aisha.

"Tell us later okay?" Aisha said.

I nodded and took out my textbook.

 **Time Skip (Lunch)**

"So? Rena, what made you late today" Aisha asked me.

I whispered what happened to her and she was shocked.

"Really! You and Raven are moving fast!"

"Hey! I bet you and Elsword are no different!" She blushed.

"Maybe! But it's none of your concern!"

Elsword came to the table and sat down next to Aisha. She kissed him and smiled.

I started wondering where Raven was until someone poked at my back.

"Oh, hi Raven!" I smiled and kissed his nose. He sat down next to me.

"Where's your lunch?" He asked me.

 _Darn it! I forgot_

"I guess I forgot it" I replied.

He grabbed a fork and open up his lunch

"Open up Rena" I blushed and opened my mouth.

He made airplane movements towards my mouth.

I quickly ate the food off of the fork.

"Hey, Aisha. Open up!" Elsword said.

"What? No-"

Elsword grabbed her spoon and fed her the same way

"Hmph!" Aisha grunted"

 **Time Skip**

 **Aisha's POV**

After Raven and Rena walked Elsword and I home. We quickly ran upstairs and hopped onto my bed.

"I love you, Aisha," Elsword said.

"I love you too" I smiled. He smirked.

"Hey, remember what you owe me this weekend"

I blushed when I remembered what we agreed on.

"I haven't forgotten. We can do it after the dance on Friday"

"Or now" Elsword pushed me back onto the bed and started kissing me.

His hands traveled down my body and stopped at my shirt.

"I'll only do it if you want" He whispered.

"I don't want to… at least not fully. I mean we can but, it's just-"

Elsword planted his lips on my mouth.

"It's fine, I know what you are trying say. Let's just stick to kissing for now" He continued kissing me passionately.

He continued roaming my body. He took off my shirt and my pants. His hands traveled to my panties as he felt the skin underneath it. I moaned softly and took off his shirt. I gazed upon his sculpted muscles and felt around with my hands.

Elsword started taking off my panties slowly. I didn't know if I wanted to continue but I let him do whatever because I trust him.

After taking them off, he stared at me.

"Are you ready?" I didn't know what he was asking for, but I nodded.

He slowly inserted his finger into me as I moaned loudly. He couldn't go in any farther so he began pumping his finger in and out of me. I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

"Elsword!" I moaned.

"If you keep moaning, I'll keep inserting more fingers" He whispered huskily as I moaned again.

He thrusts another one of his fingers inside of me and I couldn't keep my moan in.

"Please Elsword" I moaned. All I could do was let him torture me blissfully.

After a while, I couldn't take it and I finally hit my release. I closed my eyes and moaned one last time. I finally caught my breath and Elsword kissed me again and layed softly on my bed next to me.

"I'm sorry if I went farther than you wanted me to" Elsword said.

I didn't reply, I was just shocked from everything that happened.

He wrapped his hands around my waist to reassure me.

"I'm sorry AIsha, I love you" He dug his face into my neck

"Dummy, I love you too" I smiled.

I cuddled up with him and slowly fell asleep.

 **Rena's POV**

"He,y Raven? Do you think we're taking this relationship to fast?"

"I think that if we're comfortable being _touchy_ with each other, we'll be fine" He replied.

"Oka,y" We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked while turning on the TV.

"You. With no clothes on" He smirked.

"Raven! Don't say that!" I yelled as he laughed.

 _Well… I could tease him_

"Fine! Have it your way" I took off my clothes and my underwear so I was completely naked besides my bra.

I took a look at Raven who was staring at me wide-eyed. I smirked.

"What? It's hot in here!"

 _I could have more fun with this_

"Oh yeah! I think a cute boy wrote his number on a piece of paper. Hmm, where did I put it again? Maybe it's still in my bra" As soon as I said that, a look a fury was in his eyes.

He reached into my bra feeling around for the paper. I moaned as he felt around and grabbed my left breast.

"I knew you were teasing me," He said.

I moaned louder as he started massaging and groping my breasts. His hands reached lower…

And lower…

He got near my opening and he-

"You know, I'm hungry. How about we make some food then we can watch a movie" He smirked.

I stared at him as he got up.

"What? You didn't I wasn't gonna get you back for teasing me? Wel,l lesson learned" He walked to the kitchen leaving me in shock.

 _Seriously?_

 **Okay guys! I finally have a chapter out! I'm hoping to make another in maybe 2 days. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **~Bye!**


End file.
